heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Brady Kids
| last_aired = | preceded_by = The Brady Bunch | followed_by = The Brady Bunch Hour | related = Mission: Magic | website = }} The Brady Kids is an animated television series, produced by Filmation in association with Paramount Television and seen on ABC from 1972 to 1973. It was an animated based on ABC's live action Sitcom, The Brady Bunch and spun off another Filmation series, Mission: Magic!, starring rock star Rick Springfield. Background In 1972, with the live action sitcom The Brady Bunch preparing for the start of its fourth season, show creator and executive producer Sherwood Schwartz approached Filmation about the creation of an animated series featuring the Brady Kids. Filmation agreed, and Lou Schiemer and Norm Prescott (creators of other Schwartz properties Gilligan's Planet and The New Adventures of Gilligan) headed up the project. Characters The original show's six children (Barry Williams, Christopher Knight, Mike Lookinland, Maureen McCormick, Eve Plumb, and Susan Olsen) voiced their animated counterparts in the first season; however, as the series' name implies, the parents and Alice the housekeeper characters were omitted from the show. At the end of the first season, Filmation asked the kids to continue on their existing contracts for another five episodes in a second season. The kids' original answer was no, prodded on by their agent Harvey Shotz. Filmation threatened to both sue the children over breach of contract, and to continue the show without their voices. Lookinland, Plumb, and Olsen agreed to the extended Filmation contract, while Williams, Knight, and McCormick did not. Williams's and McCormick's voices were replaced by the children of producer Lou Schiemer (Lane and Erika Scheimer, respectively), while Knight's voice was replaced by David E. Smith. The animated series also added some animal characters. Marlon (voiced by Larry Storch) was an intelligent, red, talking mynah bird and also a wizard who used his magic to help the kids out of jams. Marlon was also notable for his method of flight: he spun his tail feathers like a helicopter rotor rather than using his wings, which were instead used as hands, often for grand gestures as he cast spells. The Bradys' dog from the live-action series, Tiger, was replaced by a dog named Mop Top (also voiced by Storch). There were also twin panda cubs, Ping and Pong (voiced by Jane Webb), named after the game ping-pong. The pandas only spoke in a Chinese-like gibberish. There were three human characters created for this show: Chuck White (Storch) was a boastful, self-absorbed teenager (about Greg's age) who was not above cheating to get whatever he wanted, Fleetwood (Storch) was his easygoing sidekick and rounding out this trio was Babs (voiced by Webb), a cute redhead who was smitten with Greg. The three of them went to the same school as the Bradys, and Chuck was sometimes central to the plot as an antagonist. The Bradys * Greg Brady: Barry Williams (season 1), Lane Scheimer (season 2) * Peter Brady: Christopher Knight (season 1), David E. Smith (season 2) * Bobby Brady: Mike Lookinland * Marcia Brady: Maureen McCormick (season 1), Erika Scheimer (season 2) * Jan Brady: Eve Plumb * Cindy Brady: Susan Olsen Other characters * Marlon: Larry Storch * Ping and Pong: Jane Webb * Mop Top: Larry Storch * Chuck White: Larry Storch * Fleetwood: Larry Storch * Babs: Jane Webb Production While Schwartz originally intended to hand off full editorial control to Schiemer and Prescott, he eventually returned to become an active part of production, reviewing scripts and advising on creative input. An enormous amount of animation for this series was copied over from another popular Filmation series, The Archie Show. Walk cycles, profile pictures, and scenes where the Brady kids play in a band were all frame-by-frame replacements for looped frames originally seen of The Archies on The Archie Show. Many of Moptop's poses were copied from the Archies' character Hot Dog. Fleetwood's poses and walk cycles were often copied from Rudy of Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids. Originally aired as a one-hour segment on The ABC Saturday Superstar Movie, the pilot episode was split into two half-hour segments on The Brady Kids. A total of 22 episodes were produced. Season 1 aired Saturday mornings from 10:30 to 11:00 AM, and season 2 aired Saturday mornings from 11:00 to 11:30 AM. Season 1 contained 17 episodes, and season 2 contained 5. Season 2 was specifically created by Filmation with the intent on 5 episodes to bring the total count of episodes to 22, the minimum required for syndication. Like most 1970s-era Saturday morning cartoon series', The Brady Kids contained an adult Laugh track. The opening sequence featured the fourth season "grid" familiar to The Brady Bunch viewers, without the center column that is normally occupied by the adults (Mike, Carol and Alice). Near the end of the theme song (featuring new lyrics set to the original Brady Bunch theme with a 70's style beat), Marlon flies up and down the center, "magically" transforming the live-action children into their animated counterparts. Episodes * No. = Overall episode number. * Ep = Episode number within the season. Season 1 (1972) Season 2 (1973) Credits * Directed by: Hal Sutherland * Animation Directors: Rudy Larriva, Bill Reed * Supervising Animator: Amby Paliwoda * Production Manager: Rock Benedetto * Written by: Marc Richards * Storyboard: Sherman Labby, Michael O'Connor, Dan Noonan, Paul Fennell, Jack Miller, Dale Hale * Art Director: Don Christensen * Key Assistants: Mike Hazy, Bill House * Layout: Alberto de Mello, Herb Hazelton, Carol Lundberg, Virgil Raddatz, Cliff Voorhees, John Perry, Kay Wright, Wes Herschensohn, Les Kaluza, Lou Kachivas, Louise Sandoval, Dick Hall * Director Of Color: Ervin Kaplan * Background Artists: Paul Xander, Tom O'Loughlin, Maurice Harvey, Boris Gorelick, Bill Loudenslager * Animators: Jim Brummett, Bob Carlson, Zion Davush, Otto Feuer, Ed Friedman, Lee Halpern, Laverne Harding, Lou Kachivas, Les Kaluza, Marsh Lamore, Larry Miller, Russ Von Neida, Bill Nunes, Casey Onaitis, Jack Ozark, Anthony Pabian, William Pratt, Eddie Rehberg, Len Rogers, Virgil Ross, Louise Sandoval, Larry Silverman, Hank Smith, Ralph Somerville, Reuben Timmins, George Waiss, Kaem Wong * Checking Supervision: Marion Turk, Jane Philippi * Xerography and Paint Supervision: John Remmel, Betty Brooks * Camera: Sergio Antonio Alcázar, Byron McRae, Frank Parrish, Bob Pope * Editorial Supervision: Joseph Simon, Doreen Dixon * Film Coordinator: June Gilham * Voices: Barry Williams, Maureen McCormick, Christopher Knight, Eve Plumb, Michael Lookinland, Susan Olsen, Larry Storch, Jane Webb, Lane Scheimer, David Smith, Erica Scheimer, Lola Fisher * Feautre Song Performed by The Brady Bunch · Courtesy Of Paramount Records * Recording Supervised by: Jackie Mills * Background Music by: Yvette Blais, Jeff Michael * Musical Direction, Arrangements and Additional Music by: Ted Nichols * Music Supervision by: LA LA Productions * Music Publisher: Shermley Music Co. A.S.C.A.P. * Music and Sound Effects: Horta-Mahana, Corp. * Color by Technicolor® * Executive Consultant: Sherwood Schwartz * Associate Producer: Marc Richards * Produced by: Lou Scheimer · Norm Prescott * A Filmation Production · A TelePrompter Company * Copyright © 1972-1973 Filmation Assoc. - Redwood Productions · in association with Paramount Television · A Division of Paramount Pictures Corporation DVD release Two episodes of this series (the two part "Jungle Bungle") were released in The Brady Bunch – The Complete Series 21-disc DVD set. CBS Home Entertainment currently holds the rights to all Brady Bunch-related properties, including The Brady Kids, but currently has no plans to release the show on DVD. External links * * * References Category:American children's television series Category:American Broadcasting Company network shows Category:1970s American animated television series Category:Television series by CBS Paramount Television Category:The Brady Bunch Category:1972 American television series debuts Category:1973 American television series endings Category:Television series by Filmation Category:English-language television programming